The Story Of Us
by MrsMWinchester
Summary: Rachel Berry is a teen mom, her fathers decided to move Rachel and her five month old daughter to start over. Rachel not only finds friends, aunts and uncles for Ava, but a daddy for her. Can Rachel let this new man into her child's life?


**A/N: This is my new story The Story Of Us. I told you guys that when I get an idea I roll with it and this is the idea I got. I'll go back a forth between this story and others, including the one-shots I'll be writing for the upcoming holidays.**** So, enjoy my first **_**Glee **_**fanfic and R&R!**

Chapter One

Rachel never really thought of becoming a mother when life was settled down, especially at seventeen. It had always been Broadway, Barbra, and taking New York by storm. But what she never saw coming was Ava. Her 5 month old daughter. I guess her story is like every other teen mother's. She fell in love with Mark, she gave herself to him and when she told him, he ran. And she was crushed. Hiram and Leroy Berry didn't know what to do to help their daughter and unborn granddaughter. So, Hiram decided to move his law firm to the small town of Lima, Ohio after Ava was born.

Ava Melody Berry was born on July 23, 2011. Five months later the Berry's packed up their lives in California and moved far away from the place that brought nothing but pain and grief for Rachel. It was a new beginning and she was glad to take it.

They were finally settled in Lima a week before Rachel was to start her Senior year at McKinley High and Ava to start daycare. Rachel did not want to go to school because all she would do was worry about Ava and not get anything done. But she had to go, she needed to get straight A's so she make a good life for her and her daughter. Now, that she had another life to take care of she wasn't focused on her music, as far as that was concerned she has plenty of time, but focused on raising her baby.

Rachel woke early Monday morning, thinking about how her alarm clock sounded a lot like a crying baby.

"Ava!" she gasped springing up from her bed to get her crying daughter. She rocked Ava for a few minutes before it was time to get her dressed for daycare. Rachel dressed her in a pink and white flower dress with a little white sweater and white sandals because it was warm out. Picking Ava up and walking down stairs to the kitchen, her fathers sat drinking coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Morning dad, daddy." She kissed their cheeks. "Could you watch Ava so I can get dressed?" Leroy set down his paper and took Ava from her.

"How's my beautiful granddaughter? Huh? Did you wake momma up?" Leroy asked Ava in a baby voice. Rachel chuckled, then ran up to her room. After a 20 minute shower, Rachel slipped on a blue dress with flowers on it, a jean jacket, brown boots and the silver locket that had a picture of Ava in it. Her hair was in soft curls and her make-up was done natural. Rachel was officially ready for her senior year. What she wasn't ready for was leaving Ava alone for several hours.

...

After dropping Ava off at 'Carly's Daycare' a block from the school, Rachel drove her old car as fast as it could so she didn't end up late on her first day. Quickly straightening her dress, she hops out of her car and make her way to the large school. In the front office, she meets an older women named Donna.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Donna asks.

"I'm Rachel Berry. I'm new here and I need my schedule." Donna nodded and typed on the dinosaur computer before she printed out two sheets of paper.

"Alright, hun, here's your schedule and here's a list of extracurricular activities." Rachel took the paper from the older women and left the office in search of her locker. Her locker was on the other end of the school, close to the cafeteria and girl's bathroom. Opening the locker the first thing she did was take the picture of Ava out of her bag and hang it inside. Ava was smiling and looking at the camera in curiosity. It was one of Rachel's favorite pictures.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked from behind her. Rachel turned around and was met with a Asian girl who dressed like Twiggy, a black girl who smiled kindly, a very feminine boy and a boy in a wheelchair with glasses.

"Um, hello." Rachel greeted.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." The feminine boy introduced himself first. Kurt put his hand out which Rachel took cautiously.

"Rachel Berry." she introduced herself.

"I'm Mercedes and this is Tina and Artie." The black girl and the other two shook her hand as well.

"You're new, correct?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Kurt and Mercedes shared a smile between them, one that made Rachel feel uneasy.

"We are members of the glee club, New Directions, and we wanted to know if you can sing." Artie said.

"Well, I used to sing for my glee club back home and that sounds like a lot of fun. When can I audition?" Rachel asked. She remembered what her fathers said to her this morning about making friends and being a teenager. She would do it. For the both of them.

"After school in the auditorium. Oh, and meet us here for lunch so we can introduce you to the group." Mercedes told her.

The bell for first period rang.

"Well, I guess I've gotta get to English." Rachel told the group, closing here locker and lifting her bag onto her shoulder.

...

Surprisingly, Rachel was able to get through three classes without getting lost and was only called a rude name by a cheerleader with short blonde hair, but she did worry about Ava. When she got back to her locker she was surprised to see the four kids she talked to earlier waiting for her.

"Rachel!" Kurt called her over.

"Hey. I didn't think you'd show up." she admitted to them.

"Of course we would. You seem nice and maybe you really can sing." Tina said, smiling.

"Now, tell me do you like Barbra?" Kurt asked her.

"Are you kidding? She's my idol. It's my dream to go to New York and star in 'Funny Girl'." Rachel said, visions of bright lights roaming around in her head.

"I think you and I will be great friends." Kurt smiled looping Rachel's arm through his, leading her to the crowded cafeteria. The first thing Rachel thought was how much the cafeteria reminded her of 'Animal Kingdom'. All the students were different species. There were the powerful lions and their lionesses, or the jocks and cheerleaders. The monkeys were, from what she could tell, the stoners along with that kid Brett who offered her a joint after second period. She kicked him in shins. The computer nerds were those poisons insects that were really weird and very hard to chase away.

Then, again from a hunch, there was Kurt's table. The entire table was a combination of the whole student body. Before sitting down, her and the other's went through the lunch line while Kurt enthusiastically talked about how he sent in applications to Julliard, NYADA, and NYU. While, he talked about his college choices Rachel realized that she hasn't had a chance to think things like that over.

After ten minutes in a never ending lunch line just to get a salad where the lettuce was had become brown in some places. Sometimes it was hard being a vegetarian. The first thing Rachel noticed at the table were the cheerleaders and the football players. It probably shouldn't have shocked her but at her old school the glee club was always being shut out and being made fun of. To her old peers, they were losers. It seemed to her that no one made fun of them.

"Ahem." Kurt interrupted the talk at the table making everyone look at her.

"Everyone, this is Rachel Berry. She's going to audition after school, so be nice and don't scare her away." Kurt smiled, looking accomplished. Rachel sat down in between Kurt and a boy with a mo-hawk that made him look juvenile.

"I'm Puck." he introduced himself, giving a what he thinks is a flirty smile.

"God, I hope your mother didn't name you after a fairy." she responded. 'Puck's' smile fell and the two cheerleaders across from her laughed.

"Wow, Puckerman. There's a girl out there who didn't fall for that freaky as fuck joker grin." the dark haired one laughed. "I'm Santana and Britt and I are gonna call you...B. Cause your last name's Berry."

Rachel smiled at Santana and the blonde girl who she assumed was Britt.

"So, what's your actual name?" Rachel asked him.

"Noah." Puck grumbled.

"Well, then, nice to meet you Noah." she smiled. As she started to make her salad more eatable, she noticed everyone at the table stare at her.

Putting her fork down and looking at them she said, "Alright, I get it. I'm fresh meat, I'm in your territory and you know nothing about me, so I'll tell you about myself."

Everyone nodded and she took a minute to think of what she should say. Could she tell these strangers about Ava? Or would they cut her out like her old friends?

"Okay. I'm from L.A, I'm 17, I was the lead in the glee club at my old school, I have two dads, I don't have a boyfriend, and I have a five month old daughter named Ava." Rachel all of that in two breaths and sipped her juice while they thought through what had just come out of the newbie's mouth.

"You have a kid?"

"Do you have pictures?"

"Does childbirth hurt?"

"Can I meet her?"

"You're a fucking skank." That statement made everyone freeze and stare at the blonde cheerleader that called her RuPaul this morning.

Rachel glared heatedly at the blonde.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're a fucking skank. And I bet your kids' a crack baby." The girl smirked.

"Quinn!" the overly large footballer with a goofy face scolded.

"That's okay BFG," Rachel said, making him confused at his new nickname. "I've got this."

The glee club watched with wide eyes as Rachel Berry, newbie, poured apple juice on Quinn Fabray's, head cheerio, head.

"You can insult me all you want, but never, ever insult my daughter." Rachel almost growled out. "I've got to go. I'll see you in the auditorium after school, Kurt." And with that the angry teen stomped away.

"That's one hot momma bear." Puck said watching Rachel walk away, enjoying the look of her long, tan legs in her dress.

"What the fuck is your problem Juno?" Santana yelled at the blonde girl. "You pissed that she got knocked up, kept her kid, and _still _has a social life? What are you? Jealous?"

"Oh, oh, oh! I know!" Britney announced to the table. "Quinn is jealous!"

"Uggh!" Quinn exasperated, stomping off to the girl's bathroom to change.

...

It was finally after school, and Rachel was thinking about just backing out and going to pick Ava up from daycare. But before she could make a proper run for it, Santana and Britney found her.

"Hey, B! Where you going?" Britney asked a huge smile on her face.

"Um..." Rachel paused. Seeing someone she's only known for a few hours smile at her like that made her change her mind. "I can't find the auditorium."

"Well, then, silly, follow us." Britney grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway and into the dim auditorium.

The three girls sat in the second row by Kurt and Mercedes, waiting for the glee coach, Mr. Shue.

"Hey, guys. Kurt tells me we have a new member. Rachel Berry, come on up." Mr. Shue smiled welcoming.

Rachel walked onto the large stage.

"I met all of you at lunch and I'd like to apologize for getting angry at Quinn, but just know that if any of you have something bad to say about my daughter say it now, so I can save time and kill you now." Rachel said, half joking at the end.

No one said anything, so she went to the pianist, telling him what to play.

_Long handwritten note deep in your pocket_

_Words, how little they mean when you're a little too late_

_I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket_

_Good girls, hopeful they'll be and long they will wait_

_(chorus)_

_We had a beautiful magic love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_In dreams I meet you in warm conversation_

_We both wake in lonely beds in different cities_

_And time is taking its sweet time erasing you_

_And you've got your demons, and darling, they all look like me_

_(chorus)_

_'Cause we had a beautiful magic love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting_

_Silence, this train runs off its tracks_

_Kiss me, try to fix it, could you just try to listen?_

_Hang up, give up, for the life of us we can't get back_

_A beautiful magic love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic, beautiful tragic, beautiful_

_What we had- a beautiful magic love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_We had a beautiful magic love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

Rachel finished the song and stood on the stage in front of a quiet audience.

Santana, Britney, Kurt then the rest of the club stood up and clapped for her. She a voice that none of them knew existed, one that could win them sectionals.

"Welcome to the club, Rachel." Mr. Shue said.

* * *

_**A/N#2: I hoped you liked and I hope you read what ever comes next. And if you're wondering why Rachel didn't sing a Barbra song, I did it because I love that song and the song kind of explains the relationship Rachel and her baby daddy had.**_

_**BYE!**_


End file.
